Austros
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight Bleeding Suppression |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Austros is an artificial Bypaldian notable for the large blades on its arms and head, which it uses to cut down anyone who would dare expose the dark secrets found within the Achirynce Prison. It is often seen in the vicinity of its partner, Ardemin, and will work together with it to destroy trespassers. Physiology Austros has the build of a standard Bypaldian, being tall and bulky with a short tail. However, it has some differences to set itself apart from them. Its body is primarily dark blue, with some metallic gray parts here and there, such as its chestplate, the long spikes found on its neck and back, the claws on its feet, and the blades found on its arms. Its shoulders, lower arms, and lower legs are encased in sturdy, carapace-like armour that is dark blue with cyan stripes. On its head rests a massive scimitar-like crest that is gray with a cyan edge. Its face resembles a dragon's, having a pointed snout with many small, white fangs being found within the mouth, and its head is dark blue, with gray outlines along the eyes and lips. Its eyes are red with black sclera. Its chest has a bright red core. Ecology Being an artificial creation, very little is known about how Austros would function in an ecosystem, but it is believed that it would be an apex predator, preying on many different monsters and only having other high-level monsters to contend with as competitors. Its body contains a core that allows it to harness Dragon energy, and it releases this energy through the large, sharp blades on its head and arms. These blades also secrete a strange liquid that has been known to supress skills found on armour upon contact with it, rendering foes more vulnerable to its onslaught of attacks. It is covered in a layer of tough, carapace-like armour that wards off cuts, impacts, and bullets, and the colouration of its armour was chosen to reflect its toughness. These attributes were all chosen to make it a formidable threat against anyone who would try to trespass into the Achyrince Prison and expose the protection racket running from within it. In addition, it forms a strong bond with another artificial Bypaldian known as Ardemin due to it being raised and trained alongside it, and will work together with it in battle, attacking foes upfront while Ardemin flanks them from a distance, and will put its superior defenses to good use by shielding Ardemin from attacks intended for it. Behavior Austros is highly aggressive, attacking anything in its vicinity on sight, and exhibits bravery and determination in battle, refusing to flee or surrender regardless of the circumstances. It works with its counterpart Ardemin as a team, and if Ardemin is threatened, it will come to its aid, acting as a shield so it can recover. Abilities Austros exhibits a high level of prowess in melee combat, using powerful slashes and acrobatic movements to gain the advantage over hunters, and its armour is highly durable, allowing it to brush off brutal blows with ease. In addition, its blades secrete a fluid that wears down a hunter's armour upon contact, suppressing the armour's abilities, and the blades are sharp enough to inflict thick cuts that induce bleeding. It forms a strong partnership with Ardemin, and will work together with it to crush any opposition to its creators' protection racket. Habitat Austros is only found in the Achirynce Prison, acting as a guard there. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,500 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,150 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,850 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 25 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Torso: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Arms: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Legs/Tail: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Core: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Triple Slash Combo Austros does a forward slash its left blade, then does a roundhouse slash with its right blade while moving forward, then finishes the combo by swinging both blades upward. Each hit deals medium damage, inflicts Dragonblight and Suppression, and has a 50% chance of inflicting Bleeding. Rushing Slash Austros runs towards the hunter with its arms towards its chest, then does an outward slashing motion with both arms. This attack deals medium-high damage, inflicts Dragonblight and Suppression, and has a 75% chance of inflicting Bleeding. Two-Handed Slash Austros hoists both its arms into the air, then does a downward slash with both of them. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Dragonblight, Suppression, and Bleeding. Dragon Spin Austros extends both its arms out, then moves towards the hunter while spinning. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight, Suppression, and Bleeding. Jumping Slash Austros jumps towards the hunter with its arms in the air, then slams its blades onto the ground. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight, Suppression, and Bleeding. It will often use this attack to close the distance between it and the hunter. Horn Charge Similar to a rhinoceros, Austros charges at the hunter with the blade on its head pointed at them. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight, Bleeding, and Suppression. Giant Dragon Wave Austros charges up Dragon energy in its head blade, then swings it either horizontally or vertically, sending a giant, sharp crescent of Dragon energy at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight and Bleeding. Dragon Waves Austros charges up Dragon energy in its arm blades, then repeatedly swings them vertically or horizontally in a rapid fashion, sending multiple crescents of Dragon energy at the hunter. Each crescent deals medium damage and inflicts Dragonblight and Bleeding. Blade Slam Austros raises its head, charges Dragon energy from inside its head blade, then violently slams it onto the ground, creating a series of Dragon-elemental bolts that travel along the ground around it. The blade deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight, Suppression, and Bleeding, while the Dragon bolts deal high damage and inflict Dragonblight. This attack releases tremors that require Tremor Res +2 to negate, and the attack cannot be blocked without the presence of Guard Plus. Guard Austros covers its face with its arms, then shifts its body in the direction of the hunter's attacks. If the hunter strikes it during this time, their attacks will bounce, even if Mind's Eye is activated, setting them up for a counterattack. Protect Austros will rush over to Ardemin with its arms covering its face, similar to Guard. During this time, it will try to block the hunter's path at every moment, intending to protect its partner while they run off to recover. Once Ardemin has reached a safe distance, it will go back to attacking the hunter normally. Swordsman's Rage When enraged, Austros becomes enveloped in a red aura. During this time, its attacks will come out notably faster and inflict more damage, it will not flinch when struck, all of its physical attacks cannot be blocked without Guard Plus, and its moveset becomes entirely unpredictable. In exchange, it cannot guard or roll out of the way of attacks during this time (it will still come to Ardemin's aid if it's alive, however), and when the mode expires, it will get dizzy and collapse, rendering it vulnerable to attack until it gets back up. If Ardemin dies, it will be locked in this mode until it dies as well. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZK4FmoFUijI&t=138s Weapons Great Sword Diamond Scimitar --> Diamond Supremacy Long Sword Austros Blade --> Austros's Rage Sword and Shield Draconic Suppressor --> Dragon's Ultimatum Dual Blades Warrior and Wizard --> Righteous Duo Lance Diamond Spear --> Diamond Bastion Gunlance Pearl Gunlance --> Pearl Storm Charge Blade Suppressor's Edge --> Suppressor's Brutality Light Bowgun Ardemin Rifle --> Ardemin's Fury Heavy Bowgun Pearl Cannon --> Pearl Cataclysm Bow Suppressor's Cruelty --> Suppressor's Despotism' * Note: It and Ardemin share weapons, and thus, all of these require both of their parts to make. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 285-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +10 *Thunder +5 *Ice +10 *Dragon -15 *Earth +5 *Wind +10 Skills: Mind's Eye, Bond, Steady Hand, Undrea Blood G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +10 *Thunder +5 *Ice +10 *Dragon -15 *Earth +5 *Wind +10 Skills: Mind's Eye, Bond, Steady Hand, Undrea Blood Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice +15 *Dragon -10 *Earth +10 *Wind +15 Skills: Mind's Eye, Bond, Silver Bullet, Undrea Blood G-Rank Defense: 265-465 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice +15 *Dragon -10 *Earth +10 *Wind +15 Skills: Mind's Eye, Bond, Silver Bullet, Undrea Blood * Note: Austros and Ardemin have the same armour, and thus, it requires parts from both to craft. However, to go with their theme, the Blademaster Armour primarily uses Austros parts while the Gunner armour primarily uses Ardemin parts. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Head- The blade will be chipped and covered in cracks, and the monster's left eye will be gouged out. Arms x2- The blade will be chipped, and the arm's armour will crack. Quests WIP. Trivia * Austros's name is an anagram of Saturos, one of the two main villains of Golden Sun. * Austros was mainly inspired by Duon, a boss from Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Subspace Emissary, in terms of design and abilities. It also takes inspiration from Dialga, a Legendary Pokémon with the ability to control time, in terms of design, and the aforementioned Saturos, who primarily uses sword-based attacks as opposed to magic-based ones, in terms of abilities. * While Austros can become dizzy, it cannot become fatigued. * Austros was designed to be the Red Oni to Ardemin's Blue Oni, being more aggressive and up-close in terms of its battle style. This is further reflected by its Rage Mode; when enraged, Austros goes berserk and attacks uncontrollably, while Ardemin stays collected despite being more inclined to attack the hunter. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Suppression Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:5 Star Level Monster